


Appetite

by seraphic_gate



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tainted AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tainted AU: Fallen shepherd Sorey is developing an unnatural taste for his seraph companion.  No plot / Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite

The Mabinogio Ruins were lit with violet rays of moonlight steeped in malevolence. Sorey leaned with his hands against the mural of Glenwood. Mikleo looked back at him, between him and it. Somehow even through the malevolence that surrounded him, he managed to look at Sorey with affection in his eyes. Sorey knew without that warmth he'd have turned long ago, and still he wished Mikleo was somewhere else, somewhere safe and pure.

Mikleo brushed his palm against the side of his face. "What's wrong?"

Sorey held back his tremendous urge to push him flat against the mural, and breathed deeply the scent of his hair. “You smell delicious.”

Mikleo flinched at the descriptor of choice. “Sorey?”

“I'm sorry. I just.”

The hand against Sorey's face brushed through his hair, then down, and cradled his chin. “Do you want to devour me?”

Sorey lowered his head and rest it against Mikleo's shoulder. “No, no, never. I shouldn't have said it.” 

“You still can't tell a lie. Is that it?”

“Yeah. It's true. Your scent gets more appealing every day that passes. You should know that. For your safety.” 

“If it would save you,” Mikleo stopped. He found himself unable to say the rest. His mouth hung open as he failed to verbalize the words. 

“It wouldn't. But even if it would, that kind of thinking violates your oath. Isn't that right?”

Mikleo nodded. “Yeah,” he managed to say. “But thank you for letting me know what's happening to you." His rubbed Sorey's cheek with his thumb. His skin was dry, more pale than it used to be. "You don't have to suffer alone. Maybe I could just stay inside for a while. Then you won't, I don't know, smell me as much?”

“It doesn't help.” Sorey heaved a heavy sigh against his neck. “When you're in there, inside me, it's like I can smell and taste nothing but you all the time, and I can't think about anything else.” 

Mikleo could feel the warmth of Sorey's lips not quite touching his ear. “What can I do to make it easier for you?”

“If I ever could hurt you,” Sorey said, “especially you, that's the end of me. That's how you'll know for sure I'm too far gone.” 

“But, you do want to, don't you? Consume me, I mean?” 

“Yes.”

Mikleo sucked in a breath as Sorey kissed his neck. He exhaled slowly. Sorey licked him from his collar to his ear. Tenderly, guiding with his lips, never allowing his teeth to touch his fair skin.

“I could never do it,” he said, brushing silver hair aside and whispering. “But you do make me so hungry.” 

Mikleo didn't object when he felt Sorey's hands slip into his jacket and pull it open. The belts running down its sides jingled as they came undone. Then Sorey snapped the button of his pants and began to pull at his undergarments.

Sorey unbuttoned him and slid the pants down. Mikleo stood with his clothes open and in disarray, cold air from the ruins prickling his skin. 

“Sorey. That's--”

Sorey knelt. “I won't hurt you.” 

Mikleo could feel the breath of Sorey's words against his cock, and the warm softness as he kissed the tip of it. He whimpered something he wouldn't care to repeat, and covered his face with his loose sleeve. 

Sorey opened his mouth and enveloped him, all suckling wetness and hot nasal breath against his skin. Mikleo moaned and arched his back against the mural in response. Sorey placed a hand on either hip and steadied him without stopping. In this domain of dark and empty malaise, something at last felt so warm and bright. 

Mikleo clutched Sorey's shoulders and doubled over in a heap of gasping moans and shaking limbs as he came in his mouth. 

Sorey wiped him clean and licked his hands. “Thank you,” he said. “That's what I needed.”

“That what _you_ needed? I can't even stand now.” His heart was racing, and his thighs were still twitching. 

Sorey took the burden of his weight and helped him slide to the floor. “Then just sit here. With me.”


End file.
